jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джотаро Куджо/Разное
Главные Бои Часть 3 *Джотаро против Мухаммеда Абдула *Джотаро против Нориаки Какёина''Chapter 118: The Terrible Invader'' *Джотаро против Самозванца капитана ТенниллаDark Blue Moon (story arc) *Джотаро против Форевера''Strength (story arc)'' *Джотаро против Раббер Соула''Yellow Temperance (story arc)'' *Джотаро против Зи ЗиWheel of Fortune (story arc) *Джотаро против Стили Дэна''The Lovers (story arc)'' *Джотаро против Арабия ФэтсSun (story arc) *Джотаро против Мидлер *Джотаро и Игги против Эн'Доула *Джотаро против Хана *Джотаро и Польнарефф против Anubis *Джотаро и Польнарефф против Алесси *Джотаро против Дэниэла Джея Д'Арби *Джотаро и Джозеф против Теленса Т. Д'Арби *Джотаро против Дио Часть 4 *Джотаро и Джоске vs Анджуро Катагири *Джотаро и Джоске против Мушикуи *Джотаро и Коичи против Йошикаге Киры *Джотаро, Джоске, Коичи , Окуясу, и Хаято против Йошикаге Киры Часть 6 *Джотаро и Джолин против Джонгалли Эй и Whitesnake *Джотаро, Джолин, Эмпорио, Эрмес, и Анасуй против Энрико Пуччи Отношения Отношения Джотаро с людьми обычно прямые, в связи с его типом личности. Обычно он склонен держать свои эмоции при себе, так как считает, что люди могут читать его эмоции, просто наблюдая за ним. Проще говоря, если кто-то не разозлил его, он обычно доволен окружающими. Семья *Джолин Куджо: Единственный ребенок Джотаро. Тот, из-за его многочисленных экскурсий, был отлучным отцом на протяжении большей части детства Джолин и в ее юном возрасте. Таким образом, она росла, обижаясь на него, хотя порой также жаждала его внимания. Его развод только усугубил положение, Джолин практически отреклась от него и отказывалась упоминать его, пока он не навещал ее в тюрьме. Джотаро, однако, очень дорожил Джолин, принимая ее безопасность превыше всего на протяжении Каменного Океана и полностью осознавая его неудачи как отца. В конце концов они начали налаживать свои отношения, и Джолин наконец поняла, почему Джотаро постоянно отсутствовал и за что именно он боролся. *Джозеф Джостар: Джотаро обычно не разделяет юмора своего дедушки, и эти два человека очень разные. Несмотря на их различия, они, кажется, хорошо ладят друг с другом и могут время от времени делиться смехом, и во время их путешествия в Египет им удалось соединиться гораздо больше, чтобы спасти Холи. Когда Джозеф был заражен Lovers Стили Дэна, Джотаро позволил себе быть униженным, чтобы защитить Джозефа от Стили Дэна и погасить его врага в тысячу раз. Они смогли хорошо сработаться против Теленса Т. Д'Арби исключительно благодаря общей семейной интуиции, и когда Дио осквернил труп Джозефа, Джотаро был в такой ярости, что напал на голову Дио, несмотря на то, что знал о серьезном риске. В то время как он был раздражен из-за романа Джозефа с матерью Джоске, он все еще заботился о своем дедушке, особенно в преклонном возрасте, и решил защитить мать Джоске для Джозефа, демонстрируя свое уважение к чувствам деда. Он также показал редкую улыбку, когда увидел, как Джоске и Джозеф ладят друг с другом. *Сьюзи Кью: Хотя они никогда не общались в манге, в аниме была сцена, когда Джотаро разговаривал с бабушкой по телефону. Он уважает ее и уверяет, что не о чем беспокоиться, когда Джозеф не может с ней поговорить. Сьюзи заявляет, что она была действительно счастлива услышать голос своего внука после столь долгого времени. Она слышала, что Джотаро в последнее время стал диким, но в глубине души она знает, что он милый ребенок, который действительно заботится о своей семье. *Джоске Хигашиката: У них имеются отношения наставника-протеже. Хотя Джоске моложе его, Джотаро - его племянник. Когда они впервые встретились, Джоске напал на Джотаро за то, что он впренебрежительном тоне упомянул его волосы (несмотря на то, что Джотаро не собирался оскорблять Джоске), но по ходу сериала оба стали союзниками и помогали друг другу несколько раз против различных вражеских стендов, появлявшихся в Морио. Джотаро уважает способности и мягкость Джоске, будучи, правда, раздраженным его характером, и полностью доверяет ему во время их борьбы против Мушикуи. *Садао Куджо: Будучи известным джазовым музыкантом, Садао оставил свою семью, чтобы отправиться в тур, и никогда в действительности не был замечен в сериале. Неизвестно, как долго он ушел, но не было никаких признаков того, что Джотаро обижается на него за это. *Холи Куджо: Как о матери, Джотаро очень заботится о ней. В детстве Джотаро любил играть с ней в мяч, но в его нынешнем возрасте его отношение изменилось до такой степени, что он упрекает ее в любви, называет ее раздражающей и зачастую оскорбляет ее. Независимо от этого, они заботятся друг о друге, и Холи смущает грубая внешность Джотаро, поскольку она знает его истинные чувства. Когда она заболела из-за того, что ее стенд захватил ее тело, Джотаро спросил Джозефа, что они должны были сделать, чтобы вылечить ее. Именно из-за его заботы о жизни его матери он отправился в Египет, чтобы бороться с Дио. *Джорно Джованна: Хотя они никогда официально не встречались, Джотаро исследовал Джорно из-за его связей с Дио и семьей Джостар. Узнав об отношениях Джорно с DIO, Джотаро избегал личной встречи с ним и доверил Коичи проверить его вместо него. Друзья *Мухаммед Абдул: Его первая первоначальная встреча с Абдулом была не очень дружеской, но после того, как Джотаро начал по-настоящему понимать Star Platinum и Стенды, они быстро стали союзниками. Во время путешествия Абдул берет на себя роль наставника, предоставляя остальной группе информацию о таких врагах, как Серая Муха, Дево и Мидлер. Позднее Джотаро оплакивал свою смерть с Польнарефом и Джозефом. *Noriaki Kakyoin: Like with Avdol, Джотаро's relationship with Kakyoin begins with a fight. After defeating him, Джотаро takes Kakyoin to his house to remove DIO's flesh bud and release him from DIO's control. Джотаро and Kakyoin later develop a strong friendship, discovering a mutual interest in sumo, and Kakyoin being one of the few people Джотаро smiles at. Kakyoin sacrificed his life to give Джотаро an advantage against Dio and Джотаро mourns his death along with Joseph and Polnareff. In the JOJONIUM special interviews, Araki comments that without their power, Джотаро and Kakyoin probably wouldn't have become friends. *Jean Pierre Polnareff: After joining the group during their journey to Egypt, Polnareff gradually becomes good friends with everyone. Джотаро becomes friendlier with Polnareff, having no problem teaming up with him, and displaying his friendship openly with him. Джотаро also respects Polnareff as a fighter, commenting that his Silver Chariot Star Platinum can hold back against when Anubis possesses Polnareff. At the end of part 3, Joseph and Polnareff along with Джотаро mourn for the loss of their friends. Before going their separate ways, the group embraces one last time; promising to meet each other again sometime in the future. Джотаро's only comment to Polnareff was a friendly insult, mentioning that he'd never be able to forget his ugly face. *Iggy: Джотаро meets Iggy during the fight with N'Doul, but their relationship begins badly as Iggy is uncooperative in the fight and Джотаро throws him into N'Doul. As revenge, Iggy pranks Джотаро. Iggy, although not vocal about it, is a very prideful stand user, even believing that The Fool is stronger than Star Platinum. After the battle with DIO, Джотаро and Joseph acknowledge his death, alongside the other fallen crusaders. *Koichi Hirose: After witnessing Koichi's bravery during the events in Morioh, particularly fighting Kira's Sheer Heart Attack while Джотаро was unconscious, he has come to respect and trust him a lot. This bond later influences Джотаро to choose him to investigate Giorno Giovanna for his bloodline link with both the Joestars and DIO. *Okuyasu Nijimura: Though the two had little interaction Okuyasu seemed to see Джотаро as a mentor figure though he did ignore his advice and went after Red Hot Chili Pepper on his own. Джотаро is exasperated by his temper and lack of intelligence but seems to see him as an ally nonetheless. *Rohan Kishibe: Джотаро and Rohan appear to have a relationship based on mutual respect. Rohan seems to regard Джотаро as knowledgeable, and Джотаро trusts Rohan despite him being a former enemy. They've shown to be capable of working together, such as in the final battle against Kira when they're stuck in the time loop. Rohan also has the phone number of Джотаро's hotel room in his address book, which implies they have been in contact for other purposes beforehand. *Anne: Джотаро treated the runaway girl as a burden and annoyance, but kept protecting her from enemies such as fake Captain Tennile and Forever. Anne had a crush on Джотаро because he was handsome. Enemies *DIO: Before their meeting, but having heard of each other, DIO and Джотаро were enemies. While DIO simply thought of Джотаро as a powerful Stand user, Джотаро didn't think much of the former but was at least intrigued that he was charismatic enough to gain the loyalty of other powerful Stand users like N'Doul. During their clash, DIO viewed Джотаро as much of a threat as Jonathan was, if not more, going to extremes to outwit and ensure his death. While Jonathan was an opponent DIO respected, Джотаро was an opponent DIO feared because Джотаро could move in the stopped time. After DIO had apparently killed his grandfather, Joseph, right in front of him, Джотаро's hatred for DIO intensified to where, for the first time, Джотаро was visibly enraged and acted on anger. After a short but grueling fight with the Vampire, Джотаро finally managed to outwit and kill DIO. *Enrico Pucci: Pucci harbored a grudge against Джотаро for having killed DIO. However, Джотаро was unaware of Pucci's existence until the end of Stone Ocean. Pucci took his revenge by stealing both Джотаро's memories and Stand to let his lifeless corpse rot away, but nonetheless knew he was a dangerous Stand user, thus took every precaution against him. Pucci ultimately killed Джотаро in Florida. *Yoshikage Kira: The first time Джотаро would encounter Kira was near the Centipede shoe shop after Джотаро was heavily wounded by Sheer Heart Attack. Kira underestimated Джотаро due to the poor state he was in, only to get pummeled by Star Platinum for his trouble. Kira noted how dangerous Джотаро was and took the care to avoid confronting him again. *Daniel J. D'Arby: Daniel J. D'Arby's combination of skill in gambling and Stand power managed to impress Джотаро, even making him nervous at points. Джотаро went as far as saying that D'Arby was the most dangerous Stand user they've met yet. Though a combination of intimidation and sheer luck, Джотаро managed to bluff D'Arby and send him into shock. After meeting Daniel's brother Telence, Джотаро would acknowledge Daniel as the superior gambler, stating that Daniel would have seen through the trick he used against Telence. *N'Doul: While the two were enemies, Джотаро grew to respect N'Doul as a fighter during their fight, noting that N'Doul managed to knock away his hat, an impressive feat according to Джотаро. Джотаро was impressed by N'Doul's loyalty to DIO and buried him out of respect when he died. *Steely Dan: Because Steely Dan killed Enya, an old albeit powerful woman in cold blood, and then used his temporary position of power to continuously humiliate Джотаро, the latter developed a great grudge toward Steely Dan. When Steely Dan took a child hostage, Джотаро, not only content from breaking his limbs, delivered a particularly brutal pummeling as revenge. *Anubis: Джотаро comments that Anubis, a Stand relying on a simple powerful ability, notably a speed that rivaled that of Star Platinum, instead of a trick made it particularly dangerous. Anubis attempted to kill Джотаро several times with several host bodies including Polnareff. Джотаро smashed Anubis in half. Anubis possessed a child and attempted to stab Джотаро before Iggy tripped him. *Enya: Джотаро was one of Enya's primary targets as he was one of the most powerful Stand user opposing her master DIO, yet she was wary of Джотаро's power and intellect. For his part, Джотаро didn't think much of Enya. Джотаро was still shocked when he saw Enya dying on DIO's order yet still remaining loyal. *Anjuro Katagiri: Due to his attempted murder of Josuke's mother and successful murder of his grandfather, Anjuro was an enemy of Джотаро's. Anjuro, being a notoriously brutal murderer and recent Stand user, disgusted Джотаро and was one of the reasons Джотаро personally went to Morioh to stop him. *Akira Otoishi: Because Джотаро was investigating Stand Users, Otoishi saw him as a threat and tried to kill him. When Josuke got in his way, Otoishi decided to kill Joseph instead, only to be stopped by Okuyasu. When Otoishi is arrested, Джотаро threatens to hunt him down if he escapes from prison. Джотаро would later interrogate Otoishi, who would reveal he shot a rat with the Arrow (but hid that he shot 2 rats Bug-Eaten and ). *Johngalli A: Johngalli A bore a grudge against Джотаро for having killed DIO. While there is little interaction between the two, the fact he framed Джолин for murder and attempted to kill her and him made them enemies. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Джолин Куджо: Upon meeting Джолин, Джотаро was shocked to find out he has a daughter and will be annoyed by the fact she is technically older than him. While their relationship is awkward, Джотаро still cares for Джолин such as when he saved her after D'Arby gambled her out of her soul. In the altered timeline, Джотаро took Джолин with him to Morioh, implying their relationship is at least slightly better than in the original timeline. * Old Joseph: Upon encountering Joseph, Part 4 Джотаро will inform Joseph of the tragedies that await him in the next ten years until Joseph stops him. He also berates Joseph for cheating on his wife at 65 years old. In hidden files for an unrealized Part 6 Джотаро, he mentioned that he wants to see how Joseph fights like he does in spite of his age. * Noriaki Kakyoin: Their relationship is very identical in his Part 3 self, but he is notably more sentimental and appreciative as his Part 4 self, indicating that his short-lived friendship with Kakyoin (due to his untimely death in Stardust Crusaders) indeed made a deep impact in his life. * Muhammad Avdol: Same as Kakyoin, he's appreciative and sentimental to him as his Part 4 self for the same reasons as above. * Iggy: Iggy doesn't recognize Джотаро's future appearance at first, but when he does, tries the same trick on him as he did after defeating N'Doul. * Polnareff: Both are visibly enthusiastic to see each other again, especially as Джотаро's Part 4 self. * Pucci: Джотаро recognizes Pucci as one of Dio's assassins and thinks he's a fake priest (unaware he is a real one.). Pucci intends to kill Джотаро to avenge Dio and keep Джолин from being born. * Dio Brando: Essentially the same for all parts of Джотаро, antagonistic while a bit taunting. Джотаро himself admits he needs more than luck to triumph against DIO this time around. Part 6 Джотаро also intends to interrogate DIO for info about Pucci. * Yukako Yamagishi: When Yukako appears, Джотаро yells her as like groupies of himself and Josuke. * Jonathan Joestar: At first it was upsetting that Джотаро referred to Jonathan as his ancestor. Later Jonathan felt in his heart that he was succeeding his own lineage, to the point of asking Джотаро to finish Heaven Ascension DIO in his place during the main story's final battle. Also, if Джотаро is Part 4 version, he mentioned to Jonathan's grandson and Джотаро's grandfather Joseph Joestar. * Giorno Giovanna: Part 4 Джотаро clearly knows who he is. They have banters and lines of mutual admiration for one another. In hidden files for an unrealized Part 6 Джотаро, their interaction is even more apparent, going as far as to Джотаро daring Giorno to consider if he's an ally or an enemy, or Giorno asking Джотаро if he's fine dealing with himself, DIO's son. Video Games Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin (NES) Джотаро (circa ''Part 3'') is one of the seven main heroes. His standard attack is a Kick, which can only be used at short-range, and for armor he wears his usual uniform. For his special attack, he summons Star Platinum and is able to hit distant enemies. Unlike the rest of the heroes, who gain their special attack at level 2, Джотаро is able to use Star Platinum from the start of the game. The final boss of his scenario is an unidentified Stand User. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) Джотаро appears in the Stardust Crusaders SNES game, simply titled JoJo's Bizarre Adventure as a note to the game's status as the very first in the series. As the story plays out similarly to Part 3 with a handful of notable differences, the game begins at his household and ends with the final battle against DIO. Джотаро is usually the default on-screen character when out of battles. Most of Джотаро's moves revolve around Star Platinum's "ORAORAORA!" fist barrage, although Star Finger is also used. In this game, Джотаро's time stop ability is a result of the player obtaining and equipping a special cap item on Джотаро as opposed to being an innate ability of Star Platinum. Cult Jump (GB) Джотаро appears as the representative protagonist from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise in the game. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Джотаро's gameplay is more oriented on offense. He is a lot more effective with his Stand off. This is because of his Blazing Fists, and Джотаро's ability to attack the enemy by himself, while the Stand is attacking. This, in turn, increases the hits and the damage in comparison to attacks with the Stand activated. As such, his gameplay is more on poking the enemy until they budge. Джотаро players are known to be very pesky and can push the fight to either side of the field in a short amount of time, but their nature of gameplay requires prioritizing offense over defense to take advantage of the strength from his Blazing Fists. His Star Finger can be held until an opening is seen at the enemy. It draws the enemy closer, which can be capitalized for further offense. Also, the inactive Stand version of Puttsun Ora may not deal that much damage in comparison to the active Stand version by itself, but when the player attacks with Джотаро going around the enemy, the hits and damage become significantly larger than the latter version. Star Breaker can connect from a normal attack, whether from Джотаро himself or from his Stand, but its inactive version is not very strong. The active Stand version can be charged until it becomes unblockable, but takes too much charging time to be very effective. Джотаро's "Time Stop" isn't as powerful as DIO's, and with the attack speed from Puttsun Ora, players are often forced to perform the move before the super meter is depleted of one level during stopped time. If Star Platinum is not deployed while attacking, using inactive versions of its attacks, the Time Stop will also dismiss even if the Stand is still attacking, as opposed to DIO's who will only dismiss the time stop after the attack. Джотаро can also usurp DIO's time stop if his own timestop command is inputted in the right moment. Джотаро is normally the last opponent faced by the player in arcade mode when playing as a villain, if not DIO himself or even Kakyoin. Джотаро, Polnareff and Joseph are the only characters whose ending in Arcade Mode matches the original story; the rest of the roster receive unique endings. GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) Part 4 Джотаро appears in the game's intro along with Jonathan, Josuke and Part 3 Joseph in a composite image along with Giorno. This game marks the first time that Джотаро is seen as his Part 4 incarnation. Jump Super Stars (Nintendo DS) Джотаро and DIO appear as the playable representative characters from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. Джотаро's special attacks consists primarily of his trademark "ORAORAORA!" punches. Many of his Koma include his companions from Part 3, appearing frequently as he performs special attacks. His 4-Koma specials summons Avdol to use Magician's Red's Crossfire Hurricane Special, along with a two-sided barrage from Star Platinum, his 5-Koma specials include him and Polnareff attacking the enemy at the same time as Star Platinum and Silver Chariot cry "ORAORAORA!" and "HORAHORAHORA!" respectively, and Kakyoin and Hierophant Green being summoned to perform an Emerald Splash projectile attack. His 6-Koma specials include stopping time (stopping any movement on-screen for 5 seconds or by the amount of the special bar the player has at the moment) and a lengthy barrage by Star Platinum that sends the opponent flying high and far. Iggy appears as his 2-Koma support, where Джотаро uses Star Platinum to throw Iggy at the enemy, who defends himself by summoning The Fool. His help Koma gives the affected battle character invincibility for a short time. He is one of the battle characters in the pre-made deck "Gekitou no Machi" and the sole battle character in the pre-made "Help-Koma" deck. Together with Monkey D. Luffy from the One Piece ''series, he can be summoned to perform a special tag-team move called in which they both unleash a barrage of punches. Jump Ultimate Stars (Nintendo DS) Джотаро returns as a playable character, along with DIO, once again representing the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. He retains all of his previous attacks and special moves. Джотаро can now receive an ally boost from Josuke Higashikata, by saying he and Джотаро are a great team even in taro terms (two references, one being Josuke's catchprase "Great!", while the other being the taro terms, almost every Stands in Part 3 (Джотаро's part) were based on 'tarot' cards), Джолин Cujoh, by saying she will watch the stars until she meets him and wants to see his starlight (Джолин said those lines during later Part 6 events) and Yusuke Urameshi (from the series Yu*Yu*Hakusho), by saying "the more fights, the more wins!" (since both Джотаро and Yusuke are introduced as delinquents who constantly beat other students. Джотаро also appears in one of the pre-made decks centered around "delinquents" such as Yusuke Urameshi, Maeda Taison (from the Rokudenashi Blues franchise) and Sakuragi Hanamichi (from the Slam Dunk franchise). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Джотаро was one of the first four characters announced for the game (the others being Gyro Zeppeli, Wamuu, and Joseph Joestar) and the first character to appear in the game's first trailer (aside from Rohan, who was meant to draw Джотаро's introduction but was otherwise not a shown in-game fighter). Most of his attacks are similar to those from the Capcom game (Heritage for the Future). As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Джотаро can turn Star Platinum on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. This is also the first piece of JoJo media to feature Daisuke Ono as Джотаро's Japanese voice actor, replacing all of his other voices prior. During a fight, Джотаро can use several different attacks that were featured in Stardust Crusaders. * Throw - This incredible power...!: Star Platinum picks the opponent up, before spinning and throwing them into the ground. While Star Platinum is off: * Back off.: Джотаро steps forward delivers a kick to the opponent's leg. This skill is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. Джотаро's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * ORA, ORA! (Normal): Star Platinum is summoned to unleash a barrage of punches, sending the opponent flying on the final hit. This ability can initiate Rush Mode. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Here's your receipt!: Star Platinum is summoned to unleash an upward barrage of punches, sending the opponent flying far on the final hit. This move doubles as an anti-air. * My STAND will be the judge!: Star Platinum is summoned to fly at the opponent and grab them. If Star Platinum connects, it will pick the opponent up with one hand and pummel their face with the other before uppercutting them away. While Star Platinum is on: * ORAAAA!: Star Platinum swings downward to knock the opponent to the ground. Джотаро's skills can be performed instantly following this move, though may only connect during "I stopped time...". * ORA, ORA! (Stand): Star Platinum unleashes a barrage of punches. This ability can initiate Rush Mode. This move has a follow-up. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** ORAAA!: Star Platinum slightly extends its barrage before briefly pulling back and returning to deliver a single punch that sends the opponent into the stage wall. * Star Finger: After a delay, Star Platinum shoots its fingers out to pierce the opponent, knocking them into the air. This attack is unblockable. A Stand Rush skill that Джотаро can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Beat in a single breath!: After a delay, Star Platinum inhales with great strength to pull the opponent in, giving Джотаро the chance to attack first. This move can be 'blocked', but the pull effect is not nullified. A Stand Rush skill that Джотаро can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) If Джотаро has at least two stocks of the Heart Heat Gauge, he can use the ability "I stopped time..." in order to stop time for 4.6 - 6.9 seconds depending on how much of the HHG he has. All animations, including the HHG flame and the countdown on the battle timer, will temporarily cease, and the opponent in frozen in place and unable to move. Damage dealt to the opponent that is not a Throw, "My STAND will be the judge!", HHA, or GHA is reduced, but they are otherwise completely at Джотаро's mercy. Джотаро is even capable of hitting opponents that were down when the ability was activated, 'resetting' them into a standing position on the first hit. He may even use his HHA or GHA if he has enough of the HHG left to do so. If Джотаро's Throw or "My STAND will be the judge!" is used, the time stop will immediately end with the HHG drained to zero. When the ability ends, the opponent will suffer all damage dealt to them at once. If fighting against DIO or himself, Джотаро can use this ability to move within the other fighter's stopped time, and may even be the only one left moving should his opponent run out first. The ability is best used with normal attacks in mind in order to deal the most damage within the stopped time, as they do not take long to perform and their damage reduction is insubstantial. Джотаро's HHA is "ORA ORA ORA ORA!", his signature flurry of punches that lasts around 2–5 seconds, dependent on whether or not the attack button is rapidly pressed, ending in either a punch that sends the opponent flying (without input), or an uppercut that knocks them high into the air (with successful input); If done during "I stopped time...", the opponent will fly upward upon resume, allowing for one more attack to fit. The HHA does not require an initial hit to connect in order to work, and will not stop until it finishes or Джотаро is interrupted. Джотаро's GHA is "You pissed me off.", wherein Star Platinum flies at the opponent to deliver a powerful punch. If it hits, they're knocked off their feet before Джотаро stops time. Star Platinum follows up by unleashing an incredible amount of punches on the now-defenseless enemy before one final hook to the abdomen for total of 114 hits. Джотаро points at them and remarks that they pissed him off, before resuming time and letting the opponent fly. Джотаро is also the only character who can counter DIO's GHA, "It's a steam roller!". When the attack hits Джотаро, he will attempt to retaliate with his own "ORAORAORA" barrage. At some point during the animation, if Джотаро activates "I stopped time..." (still needing 2 stocks of the HHG to perform), a new animation will begin, recreating the moment Джотаро stopped time to take DIO by surprise. Though the damage from DIO pummeling the steam roller is normal and unavoidable, the damage of the explosion, which makes up more than half of the GHA's total damage, is completely negated. Джотаро also possesses alternate costumes, primarily taken from famous volume covers along with the ones seen in JOJO-A-GOGO! and JOJO 6251. Besides most of the characters from Part 3, Джотаро has unique dialogue with characters such as Джолин and Josuke. Josuke is confused looking at the younger Part 3 Джотаро in the place of the older Part 4 incarnation he recognizes, while Джотаро has no idea who Josuke is. Against Джолин, Джотаро merely asks if she's a new Stand user (referencing the nature of Part 3 where Джотаро and his friends face off against countless Stand users sent to kill them on their journey). In return, Джолин shockingly questions how he could have become so young. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters Джотаро is one of the first 3 available characters the player must choose to be their team leader (next to Jonathan and Joseph). During the Loading screen, if the player taps the screen, Star Platinum's fist will appear and strike the screen, with the "ORA" (オラ) kana appearing. Джотаро's Finish move is an animation where Star Platinum appears and uses an "ORAORA!" barrage on the defeated Metal Striker. To match Джотаро's new color scheme seen in the Part 3 anime adaptation, his color scheme is now a black coat and green shirt, as opposed to All Star Battle's and Heritage for the Future's dark blue coat and pink shirt (unlike the Parts 1 and 2'' characters, who keep their color scheme from ''All Star Battle). J-Stars Victory против (PS3/PS4/PS Vita) While Джотаро does not appear in J-Stars Victory VS, hidden data was found in the game for him and DIO (alongside other Jump characters Yoh from Shaman King and Dai from ). Джотаро and DIO were both intended to be playable based on their filenames. However, unlike DIO, Джотаро's moveset and character stances were near-completed. This marks the second instance a character was cut from a game in JoJo-related media, Koichi being the first in the Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio PS2 game. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Джотаро Kujo Джотаро was one of the first confirmed characters for the game (alongside Part 2 Joseph, Caesar, Stroheim, Kakyoin, Josuke, and Diego). Similar to the previous game, Джотаро is designed as a powerful close-ranged fighter with high damage output. He is the main protagonist of this game's storyline. As a Stand User, Джотаро is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. * Style Action -''' '''I stopped time...: Джотаро instantly stops time for roughly three seconds. His partner and opponents are unable to move, and he is able to initiate any action or attack with impunity. Exclusive to Джотаро is the ability to pick up and throw his opponents while time is stopped, even at each other, heavily damaging them on contact. However, other time-stopping characters may activate their own ability to enter Джотаро's stopped time. This ability's cooldown is equal to 40 counts of the battle timer, making it the longest cooldown of any ability in the game. * Star Finger!: Star Platinum shoots its fingers out and swings them, sending opponents caught flying. * ORA, ORA!: Star Platinum unleashes a barrage of 22 punches, sending opponents caught flying on the final hit. If the attack button is rapidly pressed, the attack can be extended to add up to 10 more punches. * I'll kill you as you take your next breath.: After a short delay, Star Platinum inhales with great strength to pull opponents in, giving Джотаро the chance to attack first. This move can be 'blocked', but the pull effect is not nullified. * ORAAAA!: Star Platinum flies forward and delivers a heavy ground pound that kicks up debris, knocking opponents to the ground hard enough for them to bounce. This attack can also hit opponents that are down. * EX - Star Finger!: The skill initiates quicker and Джотаро is invincible upon activation. Instead of sending opponents flying, the attack itself will instead leave them crumpling, opening them up to further attack. * EX - ORA, ORA!: The skill initiates quicker and Джотаро is invincible upon activation. The punches are thrown faster and do more damage. JoJolities * Gimme a break...: Джотаро must use his Style Action. (200 Points) * You asked for it!: Джотаро must hit something with a stage object 3 times. (200 Points) * Do you understand?: Джотаро must Backstab 3 times. (300 Points) * I'll be the judge!: Джотаро must connect "ORA, ORA!" 5 times. (500 Points) * You pissed me off.: Джотаро must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo -''' 'ORA, ORA, ORA!: '''Star Platinum begins by punches the opponent off their feet. Джотаро slides his finger along the rim of his hat (a callback to his fight with Kakyoin) before Star Platinum pummels the opponent in real-time, delivering a final punch to the abdomen that sends them flying. * '''With Kakyoin -' '''Use the edge of the ring—'just like sumo.': Kakyoin holds the opponent in place with Hierophant Green, allowing Джотаро and Star Platinum to pull them in by Hierophant Green's tail and unleash a barrage of punches that sends them flying. Kakyoin appears once more behind the enemy mid-air to deliver an Emerald Splash. Throughout the whole attack, Джотаро and Kakyoin converse about Sumo, referencing the events in the Wheel of Fortune chapters. * With Polnareff -''' '''Let's put the final nail in the coffin.: Джотаро and Polnareff summon Star Platinum and Silver Chariot to take turns attacking the opponent. Star Platinum follows with an uppercut, and the two of them begin yelling out their Stand Cries ("ORAORAORA!" and "HORAHORAHORA!") while pummeling and stabbing the opponent, respectively. This attack references how they defeat Alessi in Chapter 209. * With Old Joseph -''' '''It's not cheating if the secret doesn't get out!: Joseph jumps into the air and tries to snare the opponent with Hermit Purple, only to miss. Briefly shocked and emoting his iconic "OH MY GOD!" as Джотаро expresses disappointment, he drops the facade to reveal that he had tied the opponent with a rope during his previous attack, subsequently sending a Ripple current through the rope to shock them as Джотаро and Star Platinum move in to barrage them into submission. * With Джолин - The Perfect Angle: Star Platinum and Stone Free send the opponent into the air with a dual uppercut, before Джолин wraps them in a cocoon made of Stone Free's string. After Джотаро confirms the best angle to hit, they pummel it with both of their Stands. In the game's first demo, Kakyoin is Джотаро's default partner, with the latter being the only player-controlled fighter in the first demo. Джотаро and Kakyoin are the only two characters who have appeared in both demos. Unlike the previous game, his main color scheme is now based on his anime appearance. Tournament He was initially paired with Vanilla Ice in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Hol Horse and Yukako Yamagishi in the first round, but eliminated by Джолин and Gyro Zeppeli in the second. In the semifinals, Джотаро returns in two different teams: paired with Kakyoin, and paired with DIO. The team with Kakyoin is eliminated by Kars and Pet Shop in the first round, while the team with DIO defeats Mariah and Esidisi in the first round, but is eliminated by Kars and Pet Shop in the second round. Part 4 Джотаро Джотаро (Part 4) was confirmed as a separate character along with the game's release date as a first-print edition character, similar to the original Yoshikage Kira in All Star Battle. He became available by default in international releases. Part 4 Джотаро cannot be partnered with Part 3 Джотаро. Part 4 Джотаро has a very similar set of abilities to his Part 3 counterpart, including the same combo attacks, with a number of differences both obvious and minute to set them apart. *'Style Action - Star Platinum The World!': Джотаро instantly stops time for roughly three seconds. His partner and opponents are unable to move, and he is able to initiate any action or attack with impunity. Exclusive to Джотаро is the ability to pick up and throw his opponents while time is stopped, even at each other, heavily damaging them on contact. However, other time-stopping characters may activate their own ability to enter Джотаро's stopped time. This ability's cooldown is equal to 40 counts of the battle timer, making it the longest cooldown of any ability in the game. *'Star Finger': Star Platinum shoots its fingers out and swings them, leaving opponents crumpling and open to further attack. *'You're going to get even uglier now. Well, your face will, at least...': Star Platinum unleashes a barrage of 17 punches, sending opponents caught flying on the final hit. Джотаро can cancel out of the final hit with "If I throw this bearing..." *'If I throw this bearing...': Star Platinum flicks a ball bearing at his target with some homing capabilities, sending them flying on impact. The ending of the skill can be canceled via Sidestep or Style Action. *'ORAAA!': Star Platinum flies forward and delivers a heavy ground pound that kicks up debris, knocking opponents to the ground hard enough for them to bounce. This attack can also hit opponents that are down. *'EX - You're going to get even uglier now. Well, your face will, at least...': The skill initiates quicker and Джотаро is invincible upon activation. 14 more punches are added, and the final hit sends opponents a long distance away. *'EX - If I throw this bearing...': Star Platinum flicks 3 ball bearings one after the other, each with increased speed and damage. A single ball bearing can instantly Guard Break opponents. *'Dual Heat Attack - I hate things that are a pain in the ass...': Star Platinum begins by punches the opponent off their feet. Джотаро slides his finger along the rim of his hat before Star Platinum pummels the opponent, delivering a final punch to the abdomen that sends them flying. JoJolities *'I was actually able to stop time for 0.5 seconds for the first time in 10 years...': Джотаро must use his Style Action. (200 Points) *'When you're up against living creatures, focus on staying calm before you worry about speed.': Джотаро must use "If I throw this bearing..." 3 times. (200 Points) *'You know, that watch actually looked pretty crappy...': Джотаро must connect "You're going to get even uglier now. Well, your face will, at least..." 3 times. (300 Points) *'You did well to fight this long on your own...': Джотаро must execute 5 Combo Breakers. (500 Points) *'I knew I could count on you.': Джотаро must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) He appears in the post-credit scene's new timeline retelling of the beginning of Part 4. He asks Koichi directions to the Higashikata household as per the original events, but is soon revealed to have brought a young Джолин with him. He interrupts his conversation with Koichi to advise Джолин not to stray too far and be careful to cross the road, or else his wife would be sad about it. Part 4 Джотаро also makes an appearance in the group shot for Diamond is Unbreakable during the credits. If placed in a match with anyone from the third Joestar Group, partner or opponent, they will not recognize him at first but soon decide to see how strong Star Platinum is after 10 years. Tournament Part 4 Джотаро was paired with Diego Brando from Another Universe, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They defeated Josuke Higashikata (JJL) and Narciso Anasui in the first round, but were eliminated by Bruno Bucciarati and Trish Una in the second. Part 6 Джотаро Part 6 Джотаро only appears in a screenshot in the credits of the game and has a few voice samples that the player can set as their online player card quote. However, he was initially planned to be playable as either an alternate costume or as a separate character altogether. Several unused voices and interactions with characters remain for him in the game's data.Unused Eyes of Heaven Part 6 Jotaro Content JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records Джотаро is playable in the game as either Part 3 Джотаро, Part 3 Джотаро with Star Platinum: The World, or Part 4 Джотаро. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor Джотаро was one of the characters first confirmed during the game's announcement. Jump Force Джотаро was originally leaked alongside Dai from on January 19, 2019. Later, Bandai Namco officially revealed him alongside DIO on February 1. *'Ora Ora Ora':Star Platinum does a volley of punches on the opponent until finally ending with a left hook. *'My Stand:The Judge':After grabbing the opponent,Star Platinum punches multiple times the opponent in the face before ending with a uppercut that throws the opponent in the air. *'Star Finger':Star Platinum extends it's middle and index fingers to hit the opponent.This move is unblockable. *'Time Stopper':After closing in and punching the opponent,Джотаро stops time and does a volley of punches with Star Platinum before finishing with a right punch to the opponent gut.After that all is done,time restarts to move. Trivia * His catchphrase, "Yare yare daze" has no direct translation but is usually translated to the effect of "Gimme a break." It can also mean "Well well well..." or "Alright, alright...", since "yare yare" commonly translates to "Oh well..."; It is generally an expression of boredom or exasperation. In the official Viz Media translations, the phrase is considered cursing and is censored. In the official Shonen Jump Advanced manga series he is seen saying "Give me a !@$&*# break..." and the English dub of the OVA translates it as "What a pain..." In the Crunchyroll subs, it is translated as "Good grief". In the English dub of the 2014 series, it's translated as "What a pain (in the ass)" as well as "Give me a break". **''All Star Battle'' gives Джотаро the mellow version of this catchphrase, dubbed as "Man, what a pain." His daughter gets the dirtier cuss-like variant, as dubbed: "Man, give me a (*&*%^*&^ break!" *Джотаро's family name was initially written as '空條 '(which sounds the same). *Джотаро has two unique lying-down sprites when he is knocked down or K.O'ed in the Capcom fighting game. When he is merely knocked over, he is leaning on one side of his body, slightly upright. When defeated completely, he lies flat down on the ground. **In ASB, he merely crumples on the ground and does not lie down, showing signs of struggling, even when "retired" from the match. In Popular Culture *In the first episode of , the Director and his alien opponent humorously fight a battle between Stands. The alien fought using a Star Platinum look-alike. *The shōjo manga group Clamp are fans of JoJo. In their later publication, Wish, the main angel character, Kohaku, closely resembles Kakyoin's hairdo and appearance. Ironically, the love interest of said character roughly resembles a hatless Джотаро, named Kudo Shuichiro. Although the angel is sexless, some fans have speculated this story is a interpretation of the two. In their early years, Clamp also created of part 3 of JoJo which featured their original character, Джотаро and Kakyoin's love-child Jota (hatched from an egg) and his stand Charmy Green (which looks like a green Star Platinum). *In the NBC drama, Heroes, a fictional Japanese salaryman named is a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In his blog, he states that he wants to "be like JoJo and and go on adventures". One of his powers includes time manipulation, a gift shared with both Джотаро and Dio Brando. Hiro later posts on his blog under the pseudonym of Джотаро Kujo. *Джотаро exhibits an anime archetype exhibited commonly by "genius" characters by forever staying young through all of his appearances in spite of age. Other characters that noticeably share this trait are and . * In the video game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Monokuma beats Monomi with rapid punches while yelling "ORA ORA". In response, Monomi says "This is your Stand?!". This is clearly a reference to Джотаро's Stand, Star Platinum. *Iikubo Haruna, sub-leader of the pop group Morning Musume, has stated she is in love with Джотаро. *Джотаро makes a cameo appearance in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again!(2018) on a poster in Tokyo, Japan. Примечания